List of statistical packages
Statistical software are specialized computer programs for statistical analysis. Open source is an example of an open source statistical package]] * ADaMSoft – a generalized statistical software with Data mining algorithms and methods for data management. * ADMB – a software suite for non-linear statistical modeling based on C++ which uses automatic differentiation. * Bayesian Filtering Library * Chronux – for neurobiological time series data * DAP – A free replacement for SAS * ELKI a software framework for development of data mining algorithms in Java. * Fityk – nonlinear regression software (GUI and command line) * gretl – gnu regression, econometrics and time-series Library * JAGS – Just another Gibbs sampler (JAGS) is a program for analysis of Bayesian hierarchical models using Markov Chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) developed by Martyn Plummer. It is similar to WinBUGS. * SCaViS – Java-based statistical analysis framework for scientists and engineers. It includes an advanced IDE and Jython shell. * JMulTi * LIBSVM and LIBLINEAR, C++ support vector machine libraries * Octave – programming language (very similar to Matlab) with statistical features * Mondrian (software) - data analysis tool using interactive statistical graphics with a link to R. * OpenBUGS * OpenEpi – A web-based, open source, operating-independent series of programs for use in epidemiology and statistics based on JavaScript and HTML * OpenMx – A package for Structural equation modeling running in R. * Orange, a machine learning and bioinformatics software * Ploticus – software for generating a variety of graphs from raw data * PSPP – A free software alternative to IBM SPSS Statistics * R – A free implementation of the S language. ** R Commander – GUI interface for R ** Rattle GUI – GUI interface for R ** pbdR - "Programming with Big Data in R" is a series of R packages enhanced by SPMD parallelism for Big Data analysis. * RapidMiner, a machine learning toolbox * Revolution Analytics – Production-grade software for the enterprise big data analytics * Salstat - Menu driven statistics software * Salstat2 – Deriveb from Salstat. It can be scripted by using python, it can make interactive charts, manipulate Microsoft Excel and also you can import and export data * Scilab – uses GPL compatible CeCILL license * SciPy (a Python library for scientific computing) contains the stats sub-package which is partly based on the venerable |STAT (a.k.a. PipeStat, formerly UNIX|STAT) software ** scikit-learn extends SciPy with a host of machine learning models (classification, clustering, regression, etc.) * Shogun, an open source Large Scale Machine Learning toolbox that provides several SVM (Support Vector Machine) implementations (like libSVM, SVMlight) under a common framework and interfaces to Octave, Matlab, Python, R * Simfit – Simulation, curve fitting, statistics, and plotting * SOCR * SOFA Statistics – a desktop GUI program focused on ease of use, learn as you go, and beautiful output. * Stan - New (2012), BSD licensed, compiled Markov chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) modeling with faster Hamiltonian Sampler for Bayesian analysis. mc-stan.org Official website * Statistical Lab – R-based and focusing on educational purposes * Weka is also a suite of machine learning software written at the University of Waikato. * Xlisp-stat * YADAS open source (Artistic License) Markov chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) Metropolis-Hastings algorithm in Java (w/o Gibbs Sampling) from Los Alamos National Laboratory (LANL). Public domain * CSPro * Epi Info * X-12-ARIMA Freeware * BV4.1 * GeoDA * IDAMS/WinIDAMS * MINUIT Regress+ - Univariate modeling: Equations and distributions for Mac OS. * Stat-JR is Python-based software package developed by the University of Bristol and the University of Southampton. * WinBUGS – Bayesian analysis using Markov chain Monte Carlo methods * Winpepi – package of statistical programs for epidemiologists Proprietary * Analytica - visual analytics and statistics package * Angoss - products KnowledgeSEEKER and KnowledgeSTUDIO incorporate a variety of data mining algorithms * AroniSmartIntelligence – advanced and research statistics and data mining package for Mac OS. * AroniSmartStat – basic, advanced, and research statistics package for Mac OS. * ASReml – for restricted maximum likelihood analyses * BMDP – general statistics package * CalEst – general statistics and probability package with didactic tutorials * Data Applied – for building statistical models * EViews – for econometric analysis * FAME – a system for managing time series statistics and time series databases * GAUSS – programming language for statistics * Genedata Analyst– software solution for the integration and interpretation of experimental data in the life science R&D * GenStat – general statistics package * GLIM – early package for fitting generalized linear models * GraphPad InStat – Very simple with lots of guidance and explanations * GraphPad Prism – Biostatistics and nonlinear regression with clear explanations * IBM SPSS Statistics – comprehensive statistics package * IBM SPSS Modeler – comprehensive data mining and text analytics workbench * Izenda - Self-service data analysis over HTML5 * IMSL Numerical Libraries – software library with statistical algorithms * JMP – visual analysis and statistics package * LIMDEP - comprehensive econometrics and statistics package * LISREL – statistics package used in structural equation modeling * Maple – programming language with statistical features * Mathematica – programming language with statistical features * MATLAB – programming language with statistical features * MedCalc – for biomedical sciences * Minitab – general statistics package * MLwiN – multilevel models (free to UK academics) * NAG Library - comprehensive math and statistics library * NCSS – general statistics package * NLOGIT - comprehensive econometrics and statistics package * NMath Stats – statistical package for .NET Framework * O-Matrix – programming language * OriginPro – statistics and graphing, programming access to NAG library * Partek – general statistics package with specific applications for genomic, HTS, and QSAR data * PASS – specific routines for estimating sample size package * Primer-E Primer – environmental and ecological specific. * PV-WAVE – programming language comprehensive data analysis and visualization with IMSL statistical package * Q research software – quantitative data analysis software for market research * Quantum – part of the SPSS MR product line, mostly for data validation and tabulation in Marketing and Opinion Research * RATS – comprehensive econometric analysis package * SAS – comprehensive statistical package * SHAZAM – comprehensive econometrics and statistics package * Simul - econometric tool for multidimensional (multi-sectoral, multi-regional) modelling * SigmaStat – for group analysis * SOCR – online tools for teaching statistics and probability theory * Speakeasy – numerical computational environment and programming language with many statistical and econometric analysis features * Stata – comprehensive statistics package * Statgraphics – general statistics package * STATISTICA – comprehensive statistics package * Statistix – general statistics package * StatXact – package for exact nonparametric and parametric statistics * Systat – general statistics package * S-PLUS – general statistics package * Unistat – general statistics package that can also work as Excel add-in * The Unscrambler (free-to-try commercial Multivariate analysis software for Windows) * WINKS SDA - general statistics package * World Programming System (WPS) - statistical package that supports the SAS language * XploRe Add-ons * Analyse-it – add-on to Microsoft Excel for statistical analysis * EngineRoom for Excel - add-on to Microsoft Excel for statistical analysis * NumXL – add-on to Microsoft Excel for general statistics and Econometrics * SigmaXL – add-on to Microsoft Excel for statistical and graphical analysis * SPC XL – add-on to Microsoft Excel for general statistics * Stats Helper – add-on to Microsoft Excel for descriptive statistics and Six Sigma * SUDAAN – add-on to SAS and SPSS for statistical surveys * XLfit add-on to Microsoft Excel for curve fitting and statistical analysis * XLStatistics add-on to Microsoft Excel for data analysis See also * Comparison of statistical packages * Econometric software * Free statistical software * List of computer algebra systems * List of graphing software * List of numerical analysis software * List of numerical libraries * Mathematical software * Psychometric software References External links * Statistical packages Category:Statistical software Statistical packages